supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory 2/Transcript
Joshua designs the cursed ring grape Calling Nicole Birou Sophie the Otter: "Come in, Nicole. We need you. The Remano Children, Joshua, and their minions are starting havoc across Supernannya!" Nicole: "OK. I will come in shortly." Sophie the Otter: "Sharpay Finster has also kidnapped me and Catherine the Spellcaster! The Tutorial First Time Tutorial Nicole Birou-Jennings Tutorial Plankton and Planktonine Tutorial Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster Tutorial Sophie the Otter: "Barney, do you read us?" Barney: "Yes, I do! Need some help?" Sophie the Otter: "Joshua and his minions have started wreaking havoc across Supernannya!" Bryce Remano Nicole: "Where are we?" ???: "You are in the murky depths of hell..." Nicole: "Who said that?" ???: "Halt! Who goes here?" Nicole: "Me. I am very strong and difficult to beat." ???: "Name's Bryce Remano!" ???: "Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help!)" Nicole: "Who is that?" ???: "Hmph mph mph. (I am Katarina.)" ???: "Hmph hmph hmmmmmmph. (And I'm NannyFan92.)" Rescuing Katarina Remano and NannyFan92 picks up a key to unlock the cage containing Katarina and NannyFan92 and the two jump out of it Katarina: "Thanks! You are our hero!" After Nicole gets blown away If Nicole enters the gate Grassland Lauren kidnaps Plankton and Planktonine Catherine the Spellcaster: "Sophie, Plankton and his girlfriend Planktonine have been kidnapped!" Meadow Sharpay kidnaps Sophie and Catherine Catherine the Spellcaster: "Sharpay?! I thought we defeated you!" attempts to use her magic to escape attaches 10 locks to the cage and locks them Sharpay: "Hahaha! Got ya! I shall shut both of you up with some sturdy duct tape!" tapes Sophie's and Catherine's mouths shut Sophie: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph!" ( Translates to:"Help! Help! Help!") reaches for her magic crystal Catherine: "Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph, Hmmph? Hmmph, Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph Hmmph!" (Translates to: "Didn't you forget? I have magic spells!") Sharpay Finster Forest Jose kidnaps his parents and Hugo are tied up, and hanging above a vat full of hungry sharks Jose Remano Thunder Meadow Orla kidnaps her family Roberta: "Orla, you won't get away with this!" Orla Sanderman Mountain Leslie kidnaps Diana, Melissa, and Liz ???: "Halt! Who goes there?" Planktonine: "Us. We are here to defeat you." ???: "Name's Leslie! Now SHUT UP!" ???: "Help! Help!" Nicole: "Oh my god... Diana, Melissa, and Liz...." Diana: "Help me!" Melissa: "I've seen a picture resembling us being run over by frajectiles!" Leslie: "I shall shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" Leslie Baker ???: "So, we meet again, heroes!" Heavy Metal Mountain heroes prepare their hot air balloon to get themselves to Heavy Metal Mountain Nicole: "Hurry up; we have no time to waste! Heavy Metal Mountain is lots of miles away from where we are." Sophie the Otter: "Alright, it is almost ready." the Spellcaster pours in some propane from its container into the vehicle's burner Catherine the Spellcaster: "Done!" Nicole: "Let's climb in the balloon!" five heroes climb in their balloon, Nicole activates the burner and the balloon begins to ascend as it drifts its way to Heavy Metal Mountain Planktonine: "We are going higher and higher!" balloon drifts over a calm, dense forest while relaxing music plays in the background while later a stray duck flies quickly towards the balloon Planktonine: "Wow, a duck! But he is going to pop the envelope!" Nicole: " OH, NO! THE DUCK IS HEADING TOWARDS THE BALLOON AND COULD DAMAGE THE ENVELOPE!" duck accidentally hits the balloon's envelope so hard that it creates a hole, the duck falls back to the ground, and the balloon flies out of control as it deflates and hovers quickly to a tree near Heavy Metal Mountain Nicole: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!" Sophie the Otter: on to one of Nicole's legs "Hold tight, my friends!" damaged balloon crashes into the tree and the fivesome fall down from the tree and hit themselves on the head, then flying ducks appear around each hero's head moving flying clockwise as tweeting sound effects play Plankton: "That stupid duck deflated our hot air balloon. But we are at Heavy Metal Mountain!" duck lands on the ground hard and appears to be dead Nicole: "I wonder if there are any enemies here........." Lester kidnaps Eliza girl screams for help Nicole: "Oh my! Someone's kidnapped. Who could that be?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Come on!" is bound and gagged, hanging above a vat full of water and a hungry great white shark Lester Simpson Catherine the Spellcaster: "Lester?!" Plankton: "Didn't we defeat you last time?" Lester: "You guys defeated me, but you pieces of (bleep) are feeling the wrath of my revenge!" Sophie the Otter: "FIGHT ON!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" The Boss Battle Begins Lester Simpson is Defeated Desert Adrian kidnaps his parents Adrian Megnet ???: "Halt! Who goes there?" Plankton: "You never learned your lesson, do you Adrian?" The Boss Battle Begins Adrian is Vanquished Cavern Brahm and Treat kidnap their family Orla: "Let us go, Brahm!" Kayla: "Treat, you and your brother will never get away with this!" Brahm and Treat Jennings ???: "Halt! Who goes here?" Sophie the Otter: "Us. Who are you guys anyway?" Brahm: "The name's Brahm and my twin brother is Treat." The boss battle begins Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to adjust your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." Treat: "But we could use some exercise, so why don't you TRY to beat us?" Brahm: "As if you could beat me and my brother!" After Nicole makes the first hit Brahm/Treat: "OWWW! MUMMY!" Nicole: "Naughty boys!" After Brahm or Treat makes the first hit Nicole: "YOU ARE GETTING A LARGER SPANKING!" After Brahm or Treat has half HP left Nicole: "Shame on you, Brahm and Treat! Don't be bad!" Brahm/Treat: "We don't care if we are being bad!" and Treat transform into a gigantic two-headed fire-breathing dragon Nicole: "Oh, dear..." Sophie the Otter: "Whoa..." The defeat of Brahm and Treat two-headed fire-breathing dragon reverts back into two little boys, Brahm and Treat Catherine the Spellcaster: "Well, boys, have you had enough? Will you tell us where you're keeping your sisters and your dad? Or do I have to unleash a spell on you and turn you into slimy, disgusting little frogs?" Nicole/Sophie the Otter: "Catherine!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Just kidding!" Brahm: "We will get more revenge!" Sophie the Otter: "Tell us where your family is or else!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Golden seal of truth!" opens her hand wide open, and a golden seal appears on the palm of her hand golden seal traps Treat and Brahm Catherine the Spellcaster: "The seal of truth will hold you until you speak the truth. Where are you keeping your father and your sisters?" Brahm: "They are in the dungeon..." Treat: "Downstairs to your left." magical golden seal of truth disappears Catherine the Spellcaster: "Now that's more like it. Got it, downstairs to the left, in the dungeon." Nicole: "Come on." Plankton, Catherine and Nicole race downstairs to their left to the dungeon Finding Orla, Robert, Kaidyn, Kayla and Skyla Orla: "Mom? Mom! Over here!" Kayla: "We're over here, mom!" Snowy Plains Stacey, Jamie, and Rosalyn are kidnapped Rosalyn and Stacey are locked in a cage, dangling above a hungry giant squid Joshua Remano Volcano Mike is kidnapped Ruggles is tied up and about to be fed to hungry alligators Sam Remano Moon Grove Rowan kidnaps Jillian Jillian: "Let me go, Rowan! I will not tolerate this!" Rowan Ikin ???: "HALT! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ATTACKS!" Nicole: "Who are you?" Rowan Ikin: "I am Rowan Ikin. Go to (bleep), jerks!" Planktonine: "FIGHT ON!" Rescuing Jillian unlocks the cage and frees Jillian Jillian: "Thank you for rescuing me." a little girl who is the daughter of Jillian runs to her Kenisha: "Yay! Mommy, you're free at last! Let's go home!" Jillian: "Come on sweetie, let's go." Kenisha: "OK!" two skip happily away Catherine the Spellcaster: "Aww, it is so cute that Kenisha took her mother back home so she won't be kidnapped anymore." Nicole: "We finished half of the worlds, so we still have a long way to go. Things get tricky now," Lake Jo is kidnapped Frost is tied to the stake, about to be fed to a giant octopus Jo: "Oh dear lord. If only if someone could save me......" Rowan Remano: "Shut your mouth, Jo!" Rowan Remano Icy Lake Michaela kidnaps her family Michaela Britiana Heaven The nannies of Nanny 911 are kidnapped world-class British nannies are locked in a cage, hanging above a hungry giant octopus Meghann Remano Floating Palace Lois Keijiliches Circus Sophie the Otter: "Oh boy! Look. A circus! I want to see the acrobats!" Nicole: "No, Sophie. We have to defeat our enemies." Sophie the Otter: "Oh, well. I guess that can wait." ???: "Halt, who goes there?" Nicole: "It is I, Nicole Birou-Jennings, Plankton, Planktonine and Sophie the Otter!" ???: "So, Plankton and Sophie, we meet again!" Meghann kidnaps her parents Meghann Qixxel Giant Cake The triplets kidnap their parents The Langbroek triplets ???: "Halt! We are a trio of bad boys ready to exterminate you!" Plankton: "Who are you guys?" Teddy: "I am Teddy, this is Bryce and this is Sherman." Bryce: "Plankton, Planktonine, you are so green that you are sick and both of your faces is that of a cyclops face!" Sherman: "Sophie, I hate otters, so I HATE YOU!!!! YOU WEASEL-FACE!!!" Sophie the Otter: "I am actually not a weasel." Teddy: "Nicole has sunglasses, she looks so stupid in them that she has four eyes in all!" Nicole: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman, stop! Enough with the insults." Bryce: "Let's beat up those infected cyclops heads, the otter, the four-eyes, and the bratty spellcaster!" Sherman: "Yeah!" Teddy: "Yeah!" Catherine the Spellcaster: (pointing her magic wand at the triplets) "I think you three are asking for a good heiny-whoopin'!" Iron Factory Orla kidnaps her parents and Melissa Melissa: "Release us right now, Orla!" Orla Winer Haunted Mansion Anna kidnaps her family pushes each member of her family one by one into a cage and locks it with a key and an extra lock Anna: "Gotcha, you pieces of (bleep)!" Tariko: "Anna, you won't get away with this!" woong flips Anna off Ji woong: "(Bleep) you Anna." Anna: "I shall shut you up with this!" slaps duct tape over Ji Woong's mouth and ties his hands together. By blowing a conch shell, Anna summons a gigantic serpent-like water beast called the hydra hydra growls, draws closer to the Kirochus' cage Anna: "Now, any last words before you're hydra food?" Orla: "ANNA ONCE IT GET OUT OF THIS CAGE YOU ARE GETTING A SPANKING!" Anna Kirochu ???: "HALT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Anna? I thought we defeated you last time?" Anna: "Anna Kirochu strikes again, fools!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "I guess we'll teach you a lesson the hard way! MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" blows the conch shell to summon the hydra Anna: "Oh, mighty hydra! Destroy them!" hydra stomps in front of the heroes, and bares ferocious fangs in front of them Defeating Anna Anna: "The 7 Remano children brainwashed me! Thank you for saving me, now go save the others!" mysteriously vanishes into evanescence Horror Hauntyard Sam kidnaps his parents and Allyson Allyson: "Let us go, Sam!" Sam: "Just shut up!!!!" Allyson: "Why are you kidnapping us?" Sam: "Once I have you, those heroes will give into my demands at all means." Allyson: "What are you talking about?" Sam Horne Trial Murder Triangle The Ridley Family is kidnapped Killer #1 puts Cameron in a cage Killer #2 puts Lilly in the cage Killer #3 puts Jim in the cage Killer #4 puts Caroline in the cage Killer #5 locks the cage with the key Canoe Killer #6: "Gotcha, you pieces of (bleep)!" Killer #7 pulls the lever, it activates something that makes the cage hang from a palm tree with a rope Caroline: "Dear lord...if only if someone could save me..." Canoe Killer #8: "Shut the (bleep) up, Caroline!" Cameron: "You won't get away with this!" Canoe Killer #9: "We will, we shall shut ye up with some sturdy duct tape!" Killer #10 applies duct tape all over Cameron's mouth Killer #6 applies duct tape all over Lilly's mouth Killer #9 applies duct tape all over Jim's mouth Killer #11 applies duct tape all over Caroline's mouth Canoe Killer #12: "That'll keep you quiet!" Caroline, Jim, Cameron, and Lilly: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph! (Help! Help! Help!)" The Canoe Killers The Battle Begins Canoe Killer 1: "We are here to exterminate you!" Sophie the Otter: "Let the family go!" Catherine the Spellcaster: (activates her Magic Crystal) "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" The Canoe Killers have average half HP left The Canoe Killers are vaniquished Sophie and Catherine are kidnapped instantly dashes and takes Sophie and Catherine to Warped Orbit Catherine the Spellcaster: "Where am I?" gasps as she looks at her bindings Catherine the Spellcaster: "My spell-book! My Magic crystal!" hear an evil chuckle Xandra: "Looking for these?" Joshua kidnaps Sophie and Catherine and Catherine are stuck in cages hanging from Joshua Orbit and facing television Joshua: "I caught you, Miss Spellcaster and Sophie McOtterhead." Sophie the Otter: "We are stuck in the cage! Could someone help us?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "I want to get back to the headquarters..." searches her pockets for her Magic Crystal brooch Catherine the Spellcaster: "Didn't you forget I have powerful magic powers and I can cast powerful spells?" notices that her Magic Crystal brooch is missing Catherine the Spellcaster: "Huh? Where'd it go? My spellbook! My Magic Crystal brooch!" Sophie the Otter: "Unfortunately, we are locked in a cage and we face television and watch the Cursed Ring Grape. There's nothing we can do about it but just sit here until we become grapes by Joshua and his gnarly crew." Joshua: "HA HA HA! Watch at your own RISK!" Warped Orbit three view a message on a sticky note Nicole: the message "Plankton, Planktonine, and Nicole. I got your special friends Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster with Joshua because I wanna steal. XANDRA WAS HERE! ROFL!" message said "Planten, Plantenin, und Nikel I gut ure specal frends Sofee te Oter en Kathreen te Spelcaser wit Josua becase I wana steel XANDRA WAS HERE ROFL Planktonine: "That's not a nice message. Xandra should've apologized!" Nicole: "I highly agree." Joshua kidnaps his family Zelda: "You'll never get away with this, Joshua!" Joshua Juritin Plankton: "Joshua, where's Catherine and Sophie?" 7s lair Shadow Remano Children After the player beats the remano children Orla: "DARN IT! YOU DEFEATED US!" Nicole: "You will turn back to your normal selves!" Shadow Remano Children change back to their normal selves Orla: "Where... where are we?" Jose: "I don't know." Bryce: "Meghann what happened?" Meghann: "We are no longer shadow children were saved!" Joshua Remano: "What?" Rowan: "What?" All: "Thank you very much! Nicole now if you don't mind we'll be leaving." Remano Children leave scene appears after the Remano children are defeat or if a player gets a GAME OVER and selects "YES" after taking too long to save Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster Nicole: "Let's go and save Sophie and Catherine, both of you!" Plankton: (after getting a GAME OVER only) "All right, let's try again. We won't lose this time!" Rescuing Sophie and Catherine Nicole: "Here's your spellbook and your Magic Crystal brooch back, Catherine!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Thanks!" thumbs through the pages of her spellbook Catherine the Spellcaster: "Strike of lightning, early light of dawn; steel cage, be gone!" stikes the steel cage, causing it to instantly vanish, freeing Sophie Sophie the Otter: up and down rapidly "YAY!!!! I AM FREE!!!!!" If Sophie and Catherine become grapes Plankton: "WE FAILED TO SAVE THEM!" is on her cell phone Nicole: "Hello, this is Nicole Birou. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we defeated the bad Remano children and her gnarly crew!" Sophie's mom: "That's sweet of you." Nicole: "But the bad news is Sophie won't be coming back to your house. Apparently, she has become a grape by some young teenage boy named Joshua along with his friends." Sophie's mom: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOPHIE!!!!!" begin falling out of her eyes Joshua: eerily, he screen fades to black and the words "GAME OVER" in maroon appear on the screen words "TRY AGAIN RESCUING CATHERINE AND SOPHIE?", "YES", and "NO" appear below "GAME OVER" the player is about to select "YES", a tip sign would say "Yes is highly recommended." the player is about to select "NO", a tip sign would say "You don't want to select no." If player selects Yes hypno clock appears If player selects No to Joshua's living room Joshua: "Yo, grapes! Guess what?!" Catherine: "Hey, Joshua? Why don't you stop yearning around and change us back?" slices Catherine's wand in half Catherine: "Oh, no!" Joshua: "HA HA HA HA!" eats Sophie and Catherine "Mmmmm....delicious!" Announcer: (while Joshua laughs eerily) "GAME OVER!!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts